


Worthless Dreams

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e04 Beauty and the Beast, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was lost time.</p></blockquote>





	Worthless Dreams

He had lost a total of ten months. Not a long time when you've already been around for two-hundred-seventy-five years.

He spent the first five months reverting to type. Seventy-nine murders, twenty-three tortured but still breathing, sixteen raped. A drop in the bucket, comparatively speaking.

Then he disappeared for five months. A never-ending "vacation", enduring tortures even he had never dreamed of. Tormented with no possibility of absolution.

Ten months. A second when you're immortal. An eternity when you've destroyed everything you've ever cared about. Being back is so much crueler, because at least before he didn't have false hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was lost time.


End file.
